User blog:Knightraven15/Upcoming Updates for April 2015
Lost Realm Shop There will be a shop where you can purchase Crest and some Items related to Lost Realm in the lost realm shop. It is called "Sandtable Shop" How you will find this.. Inside Lost Realm, the shop will show once or twice at the same day. The said shop is popping out randomly on the tiles of LR given that it maybe lost during refresh time reset. (complete details will be released soon. This is only a preview for upcoming update and may change anytime soon) Sandtable shop shows different Stuff of crest, and crystals (red and blue) for the amount of gold mana and gems so make sure your vaults are full and have enough gems so that you can purchase what you desire from the shop. Lost Realm Boss The new Boss will be introduced on Lost Realm. It is said that the new boss will appear on the next update on Lost Realm modes where other players may work together to fight the LR boss. How to find the boss You may find him when you enter the Lost Realm, It is said that it will pop out from any tiles using a gold question mark "?". This question mark serves as an indication that it is open to battle the LR boss. There will be 5 chances to battle the boss. Each battle chance has 2 hour battle time. You will have a list of teams which comes from your guild where can help you to fight the boss even if the co-player is not online. Basically you find him randomly on your lr and invite friends to fight it . And have 2 hours to kill it. This is all loosely translated and most likely wrong except 2 hours to kill part for sure Things to look at LR boss battle Beat the boss 5 out of 5 times: 600 600 700 300 350 red crystals, mythic bags x5. you cant fight the boss alone you must pick some one from your guild. swords refresh every 20mins. you can't use the same person for 30 mins. only guild mates with 20k might or higher can be selected to help. once you run out of swords you can buy in 1 time for 5 gems each time the question mark isn't always visible when you go there. this shop with the bezerk popped up after I looted a chest. (cant even get 1.5mil yet) :( this was the 3rd variation of the boss ive faced. 102mil hp 54 mil hp and 71mil. this is all at 11k might at lvl 8 LR. also a new version 117mil with the no damage at all buff but no vlads 350 red crystals 1 mythic bag 102mil boss put up a buff that wouldn't take damage at all and spawns with 2 vlads 54mil had a dmg shield 71mil had no buff but hit harder 95mil stuns all heroes boss has a 60k damage cap none of them have stunned or could be stunned <~ this just changed NEW version of boss stuns all 10 heroes. and I have no idea if the people who use to beat it get any kind of compensation I cant get consistency on the timer for the ? to appear just had it again within the hour. I did close out the game for a bit and came back. and now again within 15mins of the last. also hidden under an enemy this time. 5th boss win for 600 and mythic bag each time you go in fight everything/open all chests that are currently there. the boxes are hidden under them that aren't visible when you first enter. Confirming now closing game and restarting is respawning the ? it may not be physically the ? on the board but it is hidden behind an enemy or chest. but it wont be behind a newly spawned chest or enemy til all 3 are found lvl 1 green crests are 500k lvl 1 blue crests are 800k lvl 1 purple crests are 1.5mil Large blue crystal bags are 50k each 5k in each bag blue crystal chests are 250k each 20k in each large red crystal bags are 10 gems each 50 in each bag red crystal chests are 50 gems each unsure id say 100 New Shard Hero (Siren) She is known to be the 20k shard hero. New Gem Purchased Hero Destroyer can be obtained with a total purchase of 300,000 Gems. Clashers who have accumulated 300,000 or more Gems in their purchase history can claim him from their Achievement page. Leaked Photos Here are some photos that will come out together with the other updates Crest Upgrade Additional Quest New Rewards Source: Upcoming Updates 1. LR Shop ' '''2. LR Boss ' '3. Leaked Photos ' Note: These info are merged and arrange for preview purpose only. Any details may change upon the update. Any Wrong info can be edited and is free to accept additional valid details '''Knightraven Category:Blog posts